Elemental Heroes
As the main stars of the ''GX ''anime and manga series, the Elemental Heroes are not just good at beating up Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts but are also great Warrior-type monsters in real life. Ever since when they were first released in The Lost Milenuium in 2006, they've made an impact on the Yu-Gi-Oh! game has being one of the largest archetypes known. They have fusions, powerful monsters, and mountains of support. Today, I'm going to show you an E-Hero deck (as they're called in Japan) and show you their effectiveness in battle. The Goal As with Jaden's style in the Next Generation series, the E-heroes are your average comic book superheroes; they want to beat down the bad guys and be triumphant in their battles. Your main goal in this deck is summon your heroes quickly, efficently, and then use your fusion cards like Fusion Gate and Miracle Fusion to make your Fusion Monster heroes. Your next goal is get out Fusion Gate; it will be the heart of the deck and there are two ways to bring it out (which will be explained in the In-Depth look). The Deck - 48 Monsters - 24 *Elemental Hero Stratos - 1 *Elemental Hero Ocean - 3 *Elemental Hero Woodsman - 3 *Elemental Hero Neos Alius - 3 *Elemental Hero Prisma - 3 *Elemental Hero Necroshade - 3 *Elemental Hero Voltic - 3 *Elemental Hero Flash - 3 *Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness - 1 *Tragoedia - 1 ( Spells - 18 *Miracle Fusion - 3 *Fusion Gate - 3 *Demise of the Land - 2 *Miracle Dig - 2 *E - Emergency Call - 2 *Foolish Burial - 1 *Dark Hole - 1 *Monster Reborn - 1 *Reinforcement of the Army - 1 *Burial from a Different Dimension - 1 *Book of Moon - 1 Traps - 6 *Solemn Judgement - 1 *Solemn Warning - 2 *Mirror Force - 1 *Hero Counterattack - 2 Extra Deck - 15 *Elemental Hero Absolute Zero - 3 *Elemental Hero Gaia - 3 *Elemental Hero The Shinning - 3 *Elemental Hero Escuridao - 3 * Elemental Hero Terra Firma - 3 An In-Depth Look Now that you've seen the cards that make up the deck, it's time to disect it and show you why this deck is so...well, a bit different from others. The shortage of traps is to make up for the supporting spell cards and the monsters. Speaking of spell cards, let's look at two important ones; Miracle Dig and Demise of the Land. Demise lets you search your deck for a spell card and activate it whenever your opponent special summons a monster. The best part of this is that it's a quick-play spell, so you can activate it on your opponent's turn. A situation you could use it in is that you could chain a Battle Fader summon using this so that you can Fusion summon in Main Phase 2 with Fusion Gate. Miracle Dig is a normal spell card that lets you return any five monsters to your Graveyard from your Banished zone. This opens up many oppertunities for you; you could summon more monsters with Miracle Fusion or summon them back to the field with Monster Reborn. If you don't use Miracle Dig, you can use Voltic's effect to revive a removed hero after it attacks. Stratos and Ocean are your main heroes, as they can add heroes to your hand through their effects. Neos Alius is 1900 attack beatstick and Woodsman is 2000 defender; put together, they can be an incredible defense for your heroes until you are able to get out your fusions. Voltic is a below-average attacker but has a great effect by reviving your heroes from the different dimension after he inflicts damage. Prisma allows you to use it as a Fusion Material by using identity theft its effect to take a hero's name to use it in a Fusion Summon. Flash can be used to recycle a used Miracle Fusion from the graveyard by banishing itself and three other heroes. Necroshade is used mainly as a fusion material for Escuridao. Gorz and Tragoedia are used mainly for their effects. As I already went over Miracle Dig and Demise of the Land, I'm going to go over the rest of the spells. E - Emergency Call is used to gain a 1 for 1 advantage (ditching Emergency Call for an E-Hero). Reinforcement allows you to grab any Hero in the deck (except for Necroshade). Fusion Gate is main heart and soul of this deck alongside with Miracle Fusion. They both allow you to summon your Elemental Hero fusions by removing them from play. The other spells are staples. The traps are all staples except for the two copies of Hero Counterattack. It's basically like a Magical Dimension for the heroes, minus the tributing. This card is especially useful when your entire hand is piled with monsters. When your opponent destroys a weak hero, you can activate this, have them pick one of your many monsters, summon it, and destroy their monster. Now for the extra deck heroes. Terra Firma is the only hero with set fusion materials and has the 3rd highest attack power in the deck (tied with a non-powered Escuridao and Absolute Zero). Using Terra Firma's effect, you can sacrifice a high-powered hero and finish the game. Absolute Zero needs any hero and a water monster. Once it gets destroyed or leaves the field, all of the opponent's monsters are destroyed. Escuridao needs any hero and a dark monster. It's the somewhat weaker counterpart to The Shining where it gains 100 attack for every hero in the grave. Speaking of The Shining (which is the strongest monster in the deck. You'll see why), it needs a hero and a light monster. You'd want to preferably use Miracle Fusion/Fusion Gate to summon it, since it gains 300 attack for each hero removed from play. It'll already be at 3200 when summoned due to this. When it's destroyed, you can take back any two removed heroes and add them to your hand. If you have Fusion Gate or Miracle Fusion in your hand, you could already go for another Shining. Gaia (the weakest fusion hero in the deck) needs an Earth monster and a hero to bring it out. When it comes out to the field, it takes half of a selected monster's attack on your opponent's side of the field and adds it to it's 2200. Better yet, that monster's attack is halved! If it's a strong monster (say like Five Headed Dragon), it can get a large boost quickly. However, this effect only lasts until the end of the turn, so kind of a double-edged sword but an efficent way to take out something annoying you at the moment.